Chillin Like A Villain
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: Mal and Ben have some private time as the Cotillion continues in full swing.


Mal's POV

I look over at Ben and he smiles brightly at me before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him gently. Ever since I changed back from a dragon he hasn't let me stray very far from him, and I'm not complaining one bit. I've missed him so much, the past few months this is all I've ever wanted, us just being togethervand not having to rush off or cancel dates because of meetings. I kiss his cheek and he holds me even closer to him before starting to sway us side to side.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear as I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too" I whisper back before rubbing my cheek against his.

"Don't leave like that again please" he says brokenly, holding me as if I'm about to disappear.

"I won't, I promise" I say reasurringly, running my fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again, that I'd lost you for good" he says sadly, burying his face into my neck.

"Shhh I'm here now, I'm so sorry I scared you" I whisper to him, removing my hand from his hair to rub the top of his back, right in between his shoulders. I hear the party going on around us, but in this moment it's just me and Ben.

"I swear will never ever abandon you again" I continue and I feel something wet hit my neck, he's crying.

"I missed you" he mumbles against my skin, and I feel more of his hot tears hit my skin.

"I missed you too Benny, so much" I say to him, tightening my arms around his shoulders. I feel him shudder against me from the use of the nickname I always use for him. Ever since we started dating I've called him Benny rather than the annoying Benny Boo Audrey used to call him, and he loves it.

"Please don't cry my little beastie" I plead, moving his face from my neck so I can cup his face in my hands. I wipe the tears from his eyes with my thumbs as I rest my forehead against him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" he mumbles embarassedly.

"Don't apologize, this is all my fault not yours" I say comfortingly before pecking him on the lips.

"Bu-" he begins to protest before I cut him off with another kiss, harder this time. He kisses back eagerly and I feel him pull me even closer to him.

"Let's get out of here" I whisper against his lips before pulling away from him. He takes my hand and holds it tight before I can get too far from him. He leads me up the stairs and we quickly disappear deep inside the ship. He pulls me into one of the rooms downstairs and closes the door. I look around for a few seconds and quickly realize thisbis his quarters after seeing the gigantic bed on the other side of the room, covered in blue blankets and pillows with gold trim. He locks it behind us before spinning me around and kissing me deeply. I kiss back eagerly and he pushes me against the wall without breaking the kiss.

"You've changed" I gasp out as he moves his attention to my neck, nipping and sucking on the skin.

"Well I learned how to be a bad boy from the isle" he says in between kisses to my neck.

"Ben-" I start to say softly before gently pushing at his shoulders, thinking that we should talk about why I left in the first place.

"Please don't, I know we need to talk but...I just really need to be with you right now, I need to know that this is real. That you're really hear with me" he says desperately and my protests die in my throat.

"I'm here Benny, this is real" I promise him before kissing him again. He kisses back eagerly and lifts my legs off the ground to wrap them around his waist. I feel the puffy fabric of my dress bunch up around me but I couldn't care less. His kisses become more frantic and needy that I can't help gasping against his lips, and he takes that as his chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moan as our tongues begin to battle for dominance and I gladly let him win this time. He his attention back to my neck and presses hot open mouthed kisses to my skin and I can't hold back my moans of pleasure.

"Ben" I moan out as he licks at the spot he just bit.

"What baby?" he murmurs before nipping again. I shiver at the nickname and push my hips against his, hoping he'll understand what I'm trying to say.

"I know baby me too" he pants, tightening his grip on my hips and pressing his hips even closer to mine, and I feel the prominant bulge in his pants press against me. This is the most heated we'vecever gotten, and I'm both scared and excited about what we'll do next.

"What happened to my always calm and responsible king?" I whisper heatedly.

"He realized he needed to change a bit to give his girl what she deserves" he moans as he rocks his hips against mine.

"Ben" I moan out louder, feeling his bulge hit me right there.

"Shhh baby, Mal you've been so good for me the past six months, let me be bad for you" he pants as he thrusts against me harder.

"Oh gods" I moan out as he continues rutting against me.

"I'm not a god love, I'm a king" he growls before carrying me to the bed and dropping me on to it. He quickly takes his place on top of me and continues grinding into me hard.

"Oh god Benny don't stop" I whine desperately, feeling lust begin to over take me.

"I won't stop baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good I promise" he moans out before lifting up my dress. I lift my arms so he can easily pull it off me and he throws it to the ground. He looks down at my now exposed skin and I blush when he begins running his fingers over my smooth pale stomach.

"So beautiful" he whispers before leaning down and kissing the exposed skin.

"Your turn" I gasp out as he continues pressing kisses to my belly. He lifts his head off of me and sits back on his knees to take off his vest and his shirt. I kick off my shoes and he does the same, peeling off his socks and tossing them to the floor with the rest of our clothes before getting back on top of me.

"I love you" he whispers down at me before capturing my lips with his.

"I love you too" I say in between kisses.

"I could listen to you saying that all day, every day" he gasps out before leaning down to kiss my shoulder.

"I'll say it hundred times a day then" I pant before running my fingers down the smooth skin of his back and back up to his shoulders.

"Mmmh don't stop touching me" he moans into my shoulder.

"Never" I promise him before reaching down and tugging at his pants. He takes the hint and quickly yanks them off and tosses them aside.

"Can I?" he asks gently before carefully palming at my bra covered breasts.

"Of course" I moan out, and suddenly my bra is being ripped off of me eagerly and thrown to the ground.

"Ben!" I start to scold before he cuts me off with a hot and desperate kiss. I kiss him back eagerly and he spreads my legs so he can lay between them. I moan against his lips as he begins rocking his hips against mine again.

"Ben" I gasp out in pleasure when I feel him press farther into me.

"Me too baby, can they come off?" he asks gently and I nod up at him. He reaches down and hooks his finger into one side of my panties and slides them off of me. He moans when he sees my hairless pussy already wet for him. He crawls further down the bed and leans down to take a small lick. I moan out as his tongue begins lapping at me and tangle my fingers in his hair.

"Ben" I moan loudly as he continues lapping up my juices and sticking his tongue farther into me.

"You taste so good baby" he moans before licking even harder and I feel a fire begin to grow deeper in my belly.

"Benny I-I'm gonna-" I moan out loudly.

"Let go, let go for me baby" he says between licks and I cum with a loud moan of his name. Ben moans as he laps up his reward before crawling back up my body and kissing me eagerly. I kiss back desperately and tug on his boxers. He quickly takes them off and my eyes widen as I see his big cock standing at attention, the tip oozing precum and poking my stomach.

"You're so big" I say before reaching down and grasping it. He moans loudly and I begin pumping it in my hand.

"Mal" he pants heavily as I push him on to his back and get on top of him.

"My turn" I whisper to him before crawling down the bed and taking the head into my lips. He moans as I begin sucking eagerly, milking the white creamy stuff out of the tip and swallowing it eagerly.

"Mal" he gasps out as I take more of him into my mouth and stroke whatever I can't fit into my throat. He moans loudly and bucks his hips into my mouth. I choke slightly when his balls as suddenly and inch from my nose and he curses out an apology. I continue sucking and after a few minutes I feel him begin to pulse in my mouth and glance up at him.

"Mal I'm gonna cum" he moans out, trying to pull me off of him. I suck even harder and press my tongue against him, causing him to let out a loud moan before cumming down my throat. I swallow all of it and lift myself off of him. He pulls me up so I'm laying on my side next to him and wraps his arms around my waist as we both lay there panting heavily.

"Thank you baby" he whispers before kissing my forehead.

"You're welcome" I pant softly, wiping a drop of his cum off the corner of my mouth and licking it off my finger. He moans and hugs me closer to him, rubbing my bare hip as he presses light kisses to my cheeks, neck, and shoulders.

"I love you" he sighs before burying his face into my bright purple hair.

"I love you too" I murmur before leaning forward to kiss his shoulder.

"I promise I'll change" he whispers into my ear.

"Ben-" I start to protest.

"You changed pretty much everything about you to try and make me happy even if it made you miserable. I think wearing my vk clothes and acting like a rerebelious teenager every now and then isvthe least I can do" he says sweetly, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"You don't have to" I say quietly, rubbing his bare back.

"But I want to, I wanna show my dragon that I can be bad for her" he says before pressing a kiss to my jaw.

"Easy there beastie, you still have a long way to go before you become a full fledged vk" I giggle.

"When does my training start then oh evil one?" he asks playfully.

"Well if you don't have anything else planned tomorrow we can start then" I say mock seriously.

"I look forward to it" he says cockily before letting out a small yawn.

"As do I beastie, as do I" I say playfully.

"stick with me and you'll be chillin like a villain in no time" I say with a playful smirk before yawning. We both laugh and he pulls me closer to him before we fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
